Demigod Karaoke Night
by Wisegirl2223
Summary: I thought I would do my own spin on a karaoke night- I know that there are so many out there, but this is just so fun! Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, and I can't come up with a couples' name for this, but it also includes romance between my made-up character Kaya and Will Solace.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I'm in the middle of my crossover fanfic, Walk Two Worlds, but I thought it would be so fun to do a karaoke night. It's going to be like the Voice, and so I will use some of the songs from that. #CarolinePennell! Oh, and my character from the crossover, Kaya, will be in this as well.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Rick Riordan's stories/ideas.**

**On with the story!**

It was Thanksgiving, and Percy's mom had invited Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, Kaya, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Will over to their house for a Karaoke night. All of the demigods were bored, so they were like, Why not?

Eventually, the group arrived and everyone sat down on couches, chairs, the floor, whatever. Kaya had a clipboard and pen, ready to write down what everyone was singing. Jason and Frank had gotten the karaoke machine and the microphones. Everyone was talking and laughing like crazy.

"Alright, what are you guys singing?" Kaya said. "We will be doing this like the Voice, so each of you will sing a blind audition, battle round, knockout, and live round- except no one will get kicked off, and you choose your songs and who you will battle with. So, basically, you just sing three songs of your choice and one duet."

"Okay, I'm singing At Last by Etta James, Secrets by OneRepublic, Come Away with Me by Nora Jones, and, for my battle round, Frank and I will sing a version of My Girl by The Temptations," Hazel said.

"Okay," Kaya scribbled on her clipboard. "Annabeth, what are you singing?"

"Um, I think I'll sing Next to Me by Emeli Sande, Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding, and Love Song by Sara Bareilles, and I'll sing Just Give Me a Reason with Percy." Percy smirked after that.

"Got that right." Kaya smiled, obviously pleased with Annabeth's song choices. "You're next, Piper."

"I'll sing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, The A Team by Ed Sheeran, The Scientist by Coldplay, and Jason and I will sing Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute." Jason seemed to be pretty happy about that.

"Alright, Thalia, your turn." Kaya looked up from her clipboard.

"I'm gonna sing I've Got the Music in Me by Kat Robichaud, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith, Royals by Lorde, and I guess I'll sing Radioactive with Fire Boy." She gave Leo a good, hard glare.

"Okay, now it's the boys' turn. Percy, you're up," Kaya said.

"I'll be singing Gone by Phillip Phillips, Counting Stars by OneRepublic, and Some Nights by Fun."

"Good choices. Frank- your turn."

"Okay, um, I'll sing A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope, Let Her Go by Passenger, and It's Time by Imagine Dragons."

"I like your style, Frank. You're up, Leo." Kaya continued to write on her clipboard.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go with Free Ride by The Edgar Winter Group, Forget You by Ceelo Green, and On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons."

"Nice, Leo. Jason, what are you singing?"

"Um, how about Cough Syrup by Young the Giant, Ho Hey by the Lumineers, and We Are Young by Fun."

"Okay, and what about you, Will?"

"I'll do When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars, Life in Technicolor ii by Coldplay, and We're Going to be Friends by White Stripes."

"Okay." Kaya filled out her list and announced to everyone, "I am doing Best I Ever Had by Gavin DeGraw, Demons by Imagine Dragons, Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield, and Will and I are doing Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. I guess that wraps it up."

**I hope you like my song choices! See y'all later! (Did I mention I'm a Texan?)**

**PS- If you have to look back to find who's singing what, here's a chart for you.**

Song 1

Song 2

Song 3

Duet

Annabeth

Next to Me

Anything Could Happen

Love Song

Just Give Me A Reason

Thalia

I've Got The Music In Me

Don't Want To Miss A Thing

Royals

Radioactive

Hazel

At Last

Secrets

Come Away

With Me

My Girl

Piper

A Thousand Years

The A Team

The Scientist

Kiss Me Slowly

Kaya

Best I Ever Had

Demons

Unwritten

Say Something

Percy

Gone

Counting Stars

Some Nights

Just Give Me A Reason

Leo

Free Ride

Forget You

On Top Of The World

Radioactive

Frank

A Drop In The Ocean

Let Her Go

It's Time

My Girl

Jason

Cough Syrup

Ho Hey

We Are Young

Kiss Me Slowly

Will

When I Was Your Man

Life in Technicolor ii

We're Going To Be Friends

Say Something


	2. Author's Note

**Hi guys, me again. I am sorry to say that this fanfiction will be discontinued (for now). I need to focus on my other story, Walk Two Worlds, and I do not have time for this one. But don't worry - I'll come back to it. I'm kinda new at this, and I now realize that you cannot do two stories at the same time (if you just joined like two or three months ago). I will probably change some things when I come back. **

**I will leave this story up for five days after I post this message. (This was posted 12/9/13). Goodbye, everyone.**

**With love and appreciation,**

**Wisegirl2223. **


End file.
